


Let It Out

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 Day the Past Came Back, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Thomas gets injured, Everyone is there for him at the hospital, What happens when the men, & Higgins talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	1. Chapter One:

*Summary: Thomas gets injured, Everyone is there for him at the hospital, What happens when the men, & Higgins talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

TC Calvin & Rick Wright couldn’t believe that Hannah, Magnum’s Ex, was the one that betrayed the men so long ago. They were angry, as they were talking, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came rushing in after they were done with a case.

 

“How is he ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he stood in front of them, He had concern on his face. Steve was very worried about his lover, & just wanted him to be okay, His Blond Partner had equal concern on his face, & asked, “Is he gonna be okay ?”, They waited for Rick, & TC to answer them.

 

“He was shot, & tortured by that bitch”, The **_Club Owner_** grunted, still pissed off, at how his best friend was found. “He survived the surgery, but developed an infection, so it’s touch, & go”, The **_Tour Guide Pilot_** supplied, “Where are my manners ?, Coffee ?”, Rick asked, as he calmed himself down.

 

“I will help you, Rick”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & went with him, As soon as they were gone, The African American Man filled in Steve on the **_PI’s_** latest case, & how Hannah captured him, & tried to kill him. Rick, & Danny came back with the coffees, & talked for awhile.

 

After they were done, They found Kumu, & Higgins wiping down Magnum’s sweaty forehead, & body. “Any changes ?”, Rick asked, as they walked into the room, He was sad, that the handsome latino man hasn’t woken up yet. Kumu answered with a “no”, & the portly lady said this to the men.

 

“The medicine needs a chance to work, but he is fighting his ass off, He is still with us”, Steve was getting emotional, as he sees his beloved in that hospital bed. “Wanna help us get a big fish ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he was planning out the bust in his mind.

 

“Hell yeah !”, TC exclaimed, as he was ready to kick some ass on his best friend’s behalf. “Count me in”, Rick said, as he was pissed off again. “We will outsmart her, You can count on that”, Danny added, He was glad that Rick, & TC are gonna help out with this.

 

Juliet Higgins was worried about her friend’s condition, She kissed the former seal on the cheek, & said, “You find her, You find her, & being her to justice, or I will kill her, Understand me ?”, He nodded, & said this to her.

 

“I promise, She won’t get away from us”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed her on the top of her head, He turned to Magnum, “Don’t go anywhere, Hot Shot, I will be back soon, Keep fighting like hell”, he kissed the sleeping man on the lips, He & the three men left for **_Five-O HQ_**.


	2. Chapter Two: Epilogue:

It took Magnum a long time recover from his ordeal, & injuries. He was trying to keep up a brave front in front of his ohana. But, He knew deep inside, that he was broken, The **_PI_** didn’t want to admit it.

 

Steve was worried about his lover, as he was doing his recovery, He didn’t want to push him, cause if he did, It would cause fighting. So, He met with TC, & Rick at **_Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck_** , where they discussed what had been going on with their love one.

 

“I am worried about Tommy”, Rick said without hesitation, as they dug into their lunches. “I am too, Buddy”, TC said, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve said, “It will be okay, Guys, I think I got a way to get Magnum out of his funk”, He explained everything to them, as he made out his plan. They approved, & were ready to help, if needed.

 

The Next Day, The Five-O Commander went to see Higgins, & Kumu, They helped him decorate the guest house of the **_Robin’s Nest_** , He took in everything. “Thank you, Ladies, It looks so beautiful”, He said, as he led them out, so he could finish the minor details.

 

“Are you doing okay, TM ?”, Rick asked, as he, & TC took him out on a special outing. “I felt like a loser, Cause Hannah got the best of me, & because of it, We all suffered for it”, He said, as he got emotional. TC told him this, as a response.

 

“It’s not your fault, Thomas, You had no idea, Don’t focus on the past, Move on to the future, Okay ?”, The Chopper Pilot told him, as he wrapped a comforting hand on his shoulder, as the three men were continuing their outing, while Steve was doing his surprise.

 

“I will try, I mean you are right, I got Steve now, but, cause of her, I lost time with my mom”, He said, as he composed himself, & focused on having fun with his friends. Meanwhile, Higgins, & Kumu came back, & made sure that Steve had everything that he needed, & was comfortable.

 

“Good Luck, Sweetie, But, You won’t need it”, Kumu said, & kissed her on the cheek, then she left. Juliet also agreed, as she mirrored Kumu’s gesture, “You two are great for each other”, & they left him alone. He hurried to get ready for Magnum’s arrival. He heard the familiar sound of TC’s **_Island Hoppers_** Van pulling up. He was ready for his lover.

 

The Private Investigator came in, & was surprised to see the romantic setting in front of him. “What’s all of this, Baby ?”, “You needed a special night, so, I am giving you a special one”, & he led him in the living room, It was a perfect way to start the night.

 

They made small talk, & enjoyed each other’s company. Then, They went outside, & enjoyed their beers on the lanai, He saw that Thomas was back in the state that he was in, while he was in the hospital. The Five-O Commander straddled him, & was ready to carry out the second part of his plan.

 

He undid his lover’s shirt slowly, & kissed all over his body, & nipping where he kissed, so he could show his claim. He tortured, played, & licked his nipples, Magnum just groaned in response to what the former seal was doing to him. He finally lets out his emotions, as Steve made love to him.

 

He teased, & tortures his cock, & balls, He fucked him like he deserves. He was mindful, that he was recovering, & he controlled, & denied his orgasms. As a result, Magnum had multiple orgasms, & he couldn’t wait to return the favor. Cause of the blowjob, anal, & oral that he just received.

 

The **_PI_** got to have his chance, He fucked his lover, & made sure that he was getting the same amount pleasure, like he was getting. When they were spent, They held each other, til they fell asleep. The Next Morning, They had breakfast brought to them, courtesy of Higgins, & Kumu. Danny called invited them over to spend time with himself, & his kids, “Come on, They can’t wait to see you”, They agreed, & got up to start their day.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
